simpatía por los demonios
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA: los hijos de Sparda Sparda aparecen en remnant sin razón aparente, aunque muy pronto se dan cuenta que no son los único ya que otras entidades y personas han sufrido el mismo destino. Y mientras ellos tratan de conseguir su lugar en este nuevo y extraño mundo la mano del destino inexorablemente los guía hacia el epicentro de los cambios por venir. DantexBlakex?, Vergilx?x?


**Capítulo 01: La Vida en Remnant**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen.**

**Notas Del Autor: Bueno este es mi remake de mi vieja historia que era un crossover entre RWBY y Devil May Cry, pero entonces cuando estaba trabajando en el remake cuando Volume paso y toda mi motivación murió, pero mi musa con esta serie renació de sus cenizas gracias al manga ya que por lo que parece el Mangaka está haciendo un excelente trabajo corrigiendo los errores del show.**

**Infierno**

"¡Dante!"

"¡Vergil!"

En una cascada en el infierno una feroz batalla sin cuartel se estaba llevando a cabo entre dos hermanos que luchaban por las cosas en las que ambos creían, ellos eran los hijos del legendario demonio Sparda quienes por las maquinaciones del destino terminaron volviéndose enemigos "¿Qué pasa Vergil estás Cansado y necesitas un respiro?" Dijo uno de los hermanos él era un joven de unos 17 años de piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos de un color azul claro y vestido con un abrigo rojo, pantalones verde oscuros y botas militares negras. Él estaba armado con una claymore de color azul oscuro a su contrincante.

"debería preguntarte eso a ti Dante ya que has sido tú el que lleva una derrota en el marcador" le dijo Vergil a su hermano; él un joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello Plateado peinado hacia atrás y estaba vestido con unos pantalones y chaleco negro y estaba armado con una okatana y la espada larga de Sparda Force Edge con la cual estaba bloqueando una estocada de la espada de Dante, aunque ignorado por ambos hermanos los medallones que cargaban estaban empezando a brillar con un resplandor rojizo.

Dante aplico más fuerza con su espada y empujo a vergil hacia atrás para luego desenfundar a ivory y dispararle una ráfaga de tiros a su hermano quien las bloqueo con su espada. "En serio Vergil porque si yo no me equivoco yo estaba barriendo el piso contigo en nuestra anterior pelea antes de que ese bastardo de arkham se entrometiera" Vergil frunció ligeramente el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano pero no dio más demostraciones de molestia solo volvió a arremeter con la espada de su padre contra Dante quien también se lanzó al ataque con rebellion pero en el momento en que las espadas chocaron la energía que estaba siendo acumulada en los medallones fue liberada que dio origen a un vórtice espacio temporal que empezó a succionarlos a ambos.

"¡Qué demonios has hecho vergil!" le pregunto molesto Dante a su hermano mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo para evitar ser succionado por el vórtice.

"Aunque te cueste creerlo hermano esto no es mi culpa, pero te recomiendo que estés preparado para lo peor ya que esto es una anomalía espacio-temporal y podría enviarnos a cualquier parte" Le dijo Vergil antes de ser succionado por el portal.

"¡Mierda!" Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Dante antes ser también absorbido por la anomalía espacio temporal.

**/En algún lugar de Remnant/**

Lo primero que Dante noto cuando abrió los ojos fue que el ya no se hallaba en el Infierno sino en el claro de un bosque, lo segundo es que la energía demoniaca en el ambiente lo cual era extremadamente raro ya que gracias a las múltiples incursiones demoniacas al mundo las caóticas energías del reino demoniaco permeaban la tierra como una fina capa de smog que cubría la tierra y la última era que él estaba siendo rodeado por una manada lo que parecían ser una especie de hombres lobos con unas mascaras de hueso.

"bueno, bueno que tenemos aquí, una manada de lobos feroces tratando de comerse a un viajero perdido" comento sarcásticamente Dante mientras desenvainaba Rebellion mientras que las criaturas empezaban a rodearlo.

"Bueno si quieren jugar rudo, vamos a jugar rudo" en ese momento el gira en sus talones y decapita a los monstruos con su espada "Je no son tan rudos ahora ¿eh pulgosos?" comento burlonamente el hijo de Sparda mientras las criaturas se disipaban en un humo negro.

Pero cuando más de esas extrañas criaturas empezaron a aparecer en el lugar y Dante se preparaba para luchar el escucho un sonido muy particular.

** Chi-chi-chaka-chaka!**

_"¿Un tren?"_ Pensó Dante con una sonrisa en la cara ya que si habían trenes, significaba que la civilización no estaría muy lejos "Lo siento chicos han sido un público encantador pero tengo un tren que tomar un tren" les dijo el hijo de Sparda para salir corriendo hacia el tren con los Beowolves tras él.

**/En algún lugar de Atlas/**

_"Donde quiera que me encuentre sin duda no es la tierra" _pensó fríamente Vergil mientras despachaba a las criaturas de Grimm sin mucha dificultad con sus espadas en una danza de muerte en la que él iba aniquilando las criaturas de la oscuridad por decenas.

Una hazaña impresionante para cualquiera que lo viera pero no para el primogénito del legendario caballero oscuro ya que después de enfrentar a las legiones del infierno, las hordas de los Grimms eran patéticamente débiles en comparación.

"Aunque eso al final no importa ya que si estoy aquí, sin duda Dante también estará aquí lo que significa que tendré otra oportunidad de reclamar el poder de padre" musito el joven semidemonio mientras continuaba abriéndose camino entre las hordas de criaturas de la oscuridad.

Aunque ignorado por él, alguien desde las sombras observaba su batalla con sumo interés.

"Este nuevo outsider** (1)** sin duda es prometedor, aunque me pregunto si estará interesado en unirse al Zhentarim **(2)** ya que recién llegados como el son raros estos días" comento el observador quien resultó ser una hermosa mujer de la misma edad de Vergil vestida de cuero negro, con un largo pelo rojo y ojos verdes armada con 2 espadas en la espalda y múltiples dagas.

Mas ella no dejo de observar ya que la joven sabía que era mejor continuar observando al outsider antes de hacer contacto con él para asi poder decidir si reclutarlo entre sus filas, deshacerse de él o ignorarlo, por lo que continuo haciendo su vigilancia con gran interés.

Mientras que en el horizonte unos Bullheads se acercaban.

**/En la Residencia de los Arc/**

"¿Podrías decirme porque dejaste a Jaune atender a Beacon querida? Le pregunto el patriarca de la familia a su esposa una vez ambos estuvieron solos en su despacho personal con una voz seria. Él era un hombre en mediados de sus 30, ojos verdes y cortó cabello rubio vestido con un traje rojo con detalles dorados.

"Porque lo quieras o no Jaime él está más que preparado para ir a Beacon" le dijo la matriarca a su esposo. Ella era una mujer también en sus 30 con largo cabello rubio y ojos azules vestida con un vestido purpura. "Ademas él siempre ha querido ser como tu; un valiente Huntsman y caballero que se dedica a proteger a los inocentes"

Jaime solo pudo suspirar cansado ya que la sabia mejor que nadie que la vida no era un cuento de hadas donde los héroes siempre salvaban el día. Después de todo antes de terminar en Remnant y conocer a su ahora esposa el vio lo peor de la humanidad en Westeros durante su breve servicio como Kingsguard del Rey Loco Aerys. No él no era un héroe y menos aún alguien para ser admirado.

La matriarca sonrió de manera triste al ver la expresión de su esposo ya que aun después de tanto tiempo el seguía siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo "Ten confianza en nuestro hijo Jaime, nada malo le pasara y si por casualidad algo le sucediese estamos aquí para ayudarlo"

Ante las palabras de su esposa el antiguo heredero de la familia Lannister sonrió ya que ella tenía razón, esto no era Westeros, y si su hijo se encontrara en problemas ellos irían a ayudarlo. "Tienes razón Joan, solo espero que nuestro hijo no deba pasar por el purgatorio que tuve que pasar antes de llegar aquí" Aunque en lo más profundo de su mente una vocecilla le estaba diciendo que las cosas empeorarían antes de mejorar.

**/Mientras tanto en Vale/**

En un complejo de apartamentos del reino un grupo variopinto de personas estaban reunidos discutiendo su siguiente plan de acción ya que desde que llegaron a este nuevo plano hace más de dos meses tras su fatídica incursión en la prisión de los magos encapuchados en pos de rescatar a su compañera Imoen cuando ellos, Imoen y el mago que les causo tantos problemas; Jon Irenicus fueron transportados a este nuevo plano llamado Remnant.

Aunque al menos corrieron con la buena fortuna de llegar en el bosque que circundaba la academia de Huntsmen cercana por lo que el Director de la misma quien aparte de explicarles su estado como Outsiders, los ayudo a hacerse un nuevo hogar en Remnant con un nuevo apartamento y posiciones en Beacon como estudiantes y profesores. Aunque ellos no se engañaban así mismos ya que ellos sabían que el Director hacia todo eso para poder tenerlos bajo su comando lo cual no era nada nuevo para ellos ya que eso era lo que significaba ser un aventurero en Feuren.

"Oye Mikael ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?" Le pregunto una joven pelirroja vestida con un corto vestido rojo y botas negras a uno de sus compañeros mientras terminaba de revisar las flechas para su arco y empezaba a revisar su arma de respaldo, una espada corta.

"Lo queramos o no Imoen, Ozpin es nuestro mejor chance para regresar a casa" Le respondió un joven de su misma edad vestido con unos blue jeans, botas marrones, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro quien se encontraba revisando su libro de conjuros mientras que a su lado dos espadas brillaban con un resplandor arcano "Además, asi podemos explorar este nuevo y fascinante mundo ya que enserio es realmente fascinante"

"Eso solo lo dices porque te gustan los nuevos juguetes con los que tú y Neera se divierten en sus ratos libres" le respondió la pelirroja a su compañero quien tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ya que era verdad, él y Neera se la pasaban jugando videojuegos y navegando por el internet en sus ratos libres.

**/En el Aeter/**

Un grupo de entidades observaban con sumo interés los eventos que se desarrollaban en Remnant con sumo interés ya que por primera vez desde que descubrieron este nuevo mundo abandonado por sus dioses y empezaron a expandir su influencia, profundos e irreversibles cambios pronto iban a ocurrir ya que el nuevo lote de outsiders eran las clases de personas que cambiaban el mundo.

En ese momento ellos se enfocaron unos outsiders en particular:

En Dante quien aterrizaba en el tren justo en frente a una Gata Faunus y a un Toro Faunus quienes tomaron posiciones de combate ante el recién llegado. Ese semidemonio con la actitud confiada y fuerte sentido de la justicia sin duda sería un poderoso agente del bien en este mundo. Pensaron los entes con disposición más benigna de dicho grupo.

En Vergil quien era escoltado por la primogénita de la familia Schnee a ver al General de Atlas. Oh este sin duda atrajo a los más neutrales y malignos de los entes ya que la ambición y falta de escrúpulos de este recién llagado sumado a su poder sin duda lo haría un poderoso agente para ellos.

En Mikael y su grupo quienes salían de su departamento hacia la ciudad para terminar sus preparativos para atender a Beacon. Este grupo o más específicamente su líder y su hermana poseían el potencial de unirse a sus rangos ya que ellos podían sentir el poder latente de su padre corriendo por sus venas, después de todo no fue hace mucho tiempo que el Dios del Homicidio murió y ellos sabían muy bien la profecía. Ya que ellos fueron los que se la susurraron a Alaundo hace tantos años atrás.

Y los últimos, un par de hermanos malditos por miembros de sus rangos con uno de los castigos más crueles que ellos podían infligir en un mortal trabajando junto a uno de los mayores fracasos de los antiguos dioses de este plano, mientras que en las sombras ellos conspiraban para deshacerse de ella y sus súbditos una vez sus objetivos se hallan cumplido. Oh esos dos eran peligrosos ya que ellos (en especial el hermano) eran lo suficientemente capaces y despiadados para cumplir sus objetivos, lo que sin duda no sería nada bueno para nadie en particular.

Sin duda alguna las cosas muy pronto cambiarían en Remnant para bien o para mal ya que los nuevos recién llegados traerían el cambio con ellos, de eso los dioses** (3)** estaban seguros.

**Glosario:**

**Un Outsider es una persona u entidad que por una u otra razón (En la mayoría de los casos debido a la intervención de los dioses) aparece en Remnant, es un fenómeno que ha ocurrido a lo largo de la historia documentada y ha moldeado el curso de la historia de dicho mundo tanto para bien como para mal ya que grandes héroes y villanos han aparecido de esta forma.**

**El Zhentarim es el más grande imperio criminal en la historia de Remnant, fue fundado por Outsiders del mundo de Faerum quienes eran miembros de esa organización y una vez llegaron al nuevo mundo recrearon su organización. Es infame por poseer una gran cantidad de magos oscuros, tener tratos con demonios y dioses malvados (en especial Bane) y por ser los amos y señores del submundo criminal de Remnant siendo conocido con el título del "Reino Oscuro"**

**Los Dioses de la Luz y La Oscuridad fueron expulsados de Remnant por los Dioses de Faerum, ya que estos al descubrir este nuevo mundo y de cómo estos dioses en su descuido y arrogancia exterminaron a todos los habitantes de este los enfrentaron para tomar control de este nuevo plano (y aumentar su poder con nuevos seguidores en este nuevo mundo) este enfrentamiento termino con la derrota y expulsión de los Dioses Hermanos y la perdida de mucho de su poder.**

**Notas del Autor: Uff, esto fue un dolor de huevos escribirlo sin duda a alguna aunque al final me gusto como quedo. Ahora hablando sobre el capítulo como habrán notado este no solo será un crossover entre RWBY y Devil May Cry sino entre varias series aunque la principal será Dungeons & Dragons (específicamente los videojuegos de la saga Baldur's Gate) ya que usare conceptos e ideas que aparecen allí. En cuanto al pairing no se aunque lo más seguro es que sea un Dantexharem, Vergilxharem y JaunexPyrrhaxRuby. Y antes de que lo pregunten si, esto en efecto es un universo alternativo ya que con la llegada de los nuevos dioses y los Outsiders muchas cosas cambiaron para bien y para mal.**


End file.
